The Light Of My Life
by HannaDee1616
Summary: I DO NOT OWN AWKWARD. ! I would give you  a description of this story and what all I'm going to be writing it about, but I dont even really know myself. All I know is that it's about Jake and Jenna and that it might contain mature content in the future
1. Chapter 1

Awkward.

I do not own MTV's "Awkward", but there is a certain couple that as inspired me to get back on fan fiction after way too long. Lets just say that MTV has taken a little too long on this one, and I've lost my patience. I think you all know who I'm talking about. :D

_He was running. The world kept twisting and turning around him…first, a tree would fall. Then, all of the sudden, the forest scene would change into a traffic crowded road. Next thing he knows, he's in an endless hallway. The scenes around him keep changing, and he keeps running. _

_Everything comes to a halt._

_There's a light. A light at the end of the dark tunnel. And in the bright haze hecan make out a figure… a petite frame, obviously belonging to a girl. She runs towards him, taking on a motion unseen. She was so graceful. As she came closer, her dark ponytail swishing behind her became visible…her slight frame became more defined. Her face was delicately carved, with big and round brown eyes and heart shaped lips. _

_Jenna. _

_Jenna Hamilton._

_He felt a slow smile come to his face. He sent out his hand, as his legs would not seem to carry him to her. She approached, and for one sweet moment their hands touched, leaving a tingling feeling in his heart that he knew could never be recreated. Not even by the blond haired girl that he couldn't fully recall the name of. _

_The scene around the two of them changed-it was like an old film. In a black and white picture, he saw the two of them at that one blond girl's party. The view of them talking and laughing wasn't one of their own, but of a third party. Suddenly, the video seemed to do a 180, turning around to the face of the viewer…_

_Matty. _

_His best friend, Matty._

_His best friend Matty, who was extremely angry._

_Jenna began to slowly slip away, and yet he felt as if she had never been with him in the first place. She was being dragged back to the light from which she emerged. He felt himself being pulled, scratched. Next thing he knew, he was underwater. He was drowning. He could see her light above the water, a light that his outstretched hand couldn't quite reach. He tried and tried, but someone had his ankle and was pulling him further into a place unknown. He screamed for her. Bubbles flew around his face. He saw her light right out of his reach. He put forth every bit of strength he had into reaching that light. He needed her…the girl. The dark hair, her ponytail. Or was it blond and sleek? Was he imagining the dark eyes, or were they a pale blue? The light started morphing into something different…something more blinding. Something that pierced his eyes and made him want to scream._

_All of his fears had suddenly come true. And the worst part was that he didn't know what they were in the first place._


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward.

I DO NOT OWN AWKWARD!

Jake Rosati woke up with the feeling that he had just been buried alive.

Panting, he rubbed his eyes with his hands. When he opened his eyes again, black spots covered parts of the room. He couldn't help but feel that the same effect was in his memory-he felt like he was missing something. He knew that he had just had the most intense dream of his life, but he had no idea what it was about. All he could remember was a pair of eyes-dark, dark eyes.

They were beautiful eyes.

Groaning in frustration, he rolled to his side and reached out to his bedside table for his phone. He had exactly six texts, five of which were from Lissa. They read things such as "Goodnight Baby." "I love you Honey!" "I miss you!" and so on. He rolled his eyes. Lissa was a sweet girl, but she had major attachment issues. Who sends that many unresponded texts in an hour? Not any sane person, that he was sure of.

Any other guy at his high school would say that he had nothing to complain about. According to all of his guy friends, they would "totally tap that" if they were him. He just didn't feel the same way.

Things with her started out great. He asked her out because she seemed nice…and because she was super hot. (What could he say? He is a guy, you know.) The first couple of dates went well-they seemed to have an easy chemistry about them that was relaxing and enjoyable.

Until she started getting obsessed with labels. First she would hint to all of his friends that were girls that he was "hers". Next she would start bugging him about something called DTR…whatever the hell that was. Before he knew it, he was giving into a relationship with her-a relationship that he wasn't quite sure he wanted-just so that she would stop harassing him.

Now, three months later, she's still as clingy as ever. And he's still just as trapped as he's ever been.

Throwing the covers off of his muscular frame and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he got up, blindly walking to the shower as he scrolled through all of Lissa's texts to get to the one remainder. It was from Matty.

He got a chill as he thought of the name. "Weird…" he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and opened the text:

"Lissa's kickback tonight bro-be there or I'll kick your ass."

He laughed at his best friends blunt words. It was unusual for Matty to say something so direct-Jake's friend was normally the type to beat around the bush. As he looked up just before his face to door collision, he pushed the door open wide and stepped in. After turning around and closing it behind him, he turned and looked at his reflection. His eyes were red and tired looking-his hair was ruffled just as it always has been in the mornings. His mouth, which was normally formed into a bright smile, was shaped into a tired grimace. Perhaps it was because he remembered what dreaded day it was- his and Lissa's three month anniversary.

Shuddering in fear of what this day was to hold, he stepped into the shower and put the water on as scalding as it would get. He let the burning hot rain boil his skin-wash away his grumpy morning, and his frightening dream. He let it renew his mood-stripping his unhappiness from him with pain and then replacing it with a soothing heat. As he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he angled his head up and looked into the light on the shower ceiling.

_There's a light. A light at the end of the dark tunnel. And in the bright haze he can make out a figure… a petite frame, obviously belonging to a girl._

His eyes widened, and he stared at the light again and again, hoping for the same occurrence. What exactly had just happened? The image that his mind had just created seemed so very familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. That figure-that small, petite figure. He knew it. Somewhere in the deep confines of his mind he knew who that adorable figure belonged to-but the knowledge just couldn't seem to bubble up to the surface. If there was one thing that he knew for sure, it was that the figure was definitely not that of Lissa's.

He continued his morning routine, pondering the meaning of that fact. Was there someone else in his life that he just didn't know of? Was there a girl in his life that was just hidden by Lissa's shadow? He didn't know.

Oh, how he dreaded this day. He nearly peed his pants as he pulled up at Lissa's house to pick her up for school. What did she have planned for him today? He was 100% sure that he didn't want to know or ever find out.

As soon as she walked out of her front door, he gripped the steering wheel harder and squinched his eyes closed, sincerely hoping that this was all a dream. She obviously had dressed for the occasion-she was wearing a REALLY short skirt and an even more revealing shirt-and all he could do was to be embarrassed for her. If he felt real chemistry with her, he might have appreciated her choice of clothing. But, seeing as he didn't really feel much with her these days, he could only roll his eyes at just how clueless she was.

She practically raped him once she got in the car, wishing him a happy anniversary between harsh and forced kisses. He just did what he normally did-he sat there and waited for her to finish, giving as little response as he had to.

As they broke apart, he gave her a forced smile and replied:

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Liss."

He almost laughed at how much he really didn't mean that.

The school day dragged on and on…and on. He had split from Lissa as soon as he could, giving her hand an impatient squeeze while saying, "Gotta go to class, Liss. See you at lunch.". He hadn't hauled ass faster than he had at that moment in his whole entire life. Once he was a safe distance away from Lissa and her loud calls for him, he slowed down to a pace. He searched for someone to talk to so that he could easily hide from her if she came. No, WHEN she came. His eyes searched the crowded hallway desperately for a familiar face-then he saw Matty a few feet away, at his locker.

"Hey dude-mind hiding me for a sec?" He begged, invading Matty's personal bubble in order to hind behind the door of his locker. Matty backed away laughing, his hands up.

"Man, I'll hide you, but I wont grope you. You have to pay me for that," He joked, whispering the last part for effect. "If I know you at all, you're hiding from Lissa. Today's the big day, right?" He snickered at this fact, punching Jake in the shoulder.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious. Dude, I've only seen her for like thirty minutes today and I already know that this day is going to be a living hell." He ranted, sneaking peeks around the locker to see if 'Liss had passed yet. He saw her heading his way, eyes searching the hallway for him. "Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! Hide me. Cover for me. Do something!"

"Man I got your back. Mr. Diversion at your service." Matty smirked, leaving his locker to go straight up to Lissa. Jake couldn't hear the details of the conversation-he only heard bits and pieces, such as "Congratulations!" and "Yeah, what was the homework for…"

He wasn't taking any chances. Calmly shutting Matty's locker, he turned around and headed for his first class, sighing in relief when he saw that Lissa wasn't following him. Avoiding her at school was one thing. What was he going to do at the kickback tonight? There were so many situations that he could think of-and they all ended badly for him. How much more of this day could he take?

Author's Note:

Surprise! Y'all get an update! Sorry I took so long! I had a temporary brain fart on this story and totally didn't know where to go next…but ohohohoh do I have plans for all of you wonderful people. For all of those who reviewed, thank you lots! Your opinions matter to me SO much. For all of those who havent reviewed, its not too late! Click the pretty green button down there! You wont regret it, I promise you!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN AWKWARD!

He jumped just as the last bell rang at school….sighing in relief at the fact that Lissa had a Hymen Club meeting today, he raced for his car. Dodging random students as he wove through the hallways of Pallos High, his breathing became shallower and shallower with every pace. This wasn't because of the physical task of sprinting through the hallways, but rather because of his intense fear of his own girlfriend. He had to see her tonight at her kickback, and he knew that she was going to want to hook up.

Making his way out to the parking lot, he thought he could literally hear the angels singing when he saw his car. He started up a sprint, coming dangerously close to injuring several students. He was reaching out for his car door, just a few short feet away, when he felt himself collide into someone like a wall of bricks. Falling to the ground, he managed to roll out of the way of his unfortunate victim.

"Watch where you're going, cretin! God! What's your glitch?!" A high pitched voice squawked at him. Guilt overcame him-he had just knocked over a girl! He was a big guy fresh off of the football team…! His only hope was that he didn't injure the poor girl. He rolled over, so that he could get a view of the victim. A girl with red, long hair and a face like a bunny rabbit was glaring at him from her place on the ground beside him.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Jake hurriedly got on his feet to help the girl up. It was then that he noticed her friend, who was cracking up over the whole incident. She was a girl slight in frame, with long dark hair and large, familiar brown eyes. Lord. Where had he seen those eyes before? They held so much mystery; so much beauty. (In other words, the girl was a total looker.) He reached his hand out to the girl on the ground and pulled her to her feet.

"I should be fine...just a little bruise!" The girl happily screeched.

"I am so sorry! I was just trying to get to my car…" He wanted to look at the girl while he apologized to her (so that it was sincere) but he could not stop staring at the dark haired girl. He had to know her name. "I'm Jake, by the way." The power of suggestion was a beautiful thing.

"Tamara. The asshole who thinks injuries are funny is Jenna." Jenna Hamilton! That's who she was. There were some pretty nasty rumors going around about her…something about trying to kill herself? People are animals.

"Nice to meet you Tamara…" he transformed his mouth into his infamous smirk and looked Jenna in the eyes, "and Jenna. I have to go escape from my girlfriend now. But it was nice…running into you?" He laughed at his own pun. "Bye, ladies!"

He made sure to be extra observant as he WALKED to his car. He reached his car door, and from a distance he heard Tamara's distinct squeak saying:

"Ohmigod Jenna! He was totally checking you out!" His ears perked, so to speak, trying to hear Jenna's response. In a melodious voice, she said

"Not a chance, Tam. That's Jake Rosati. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

He got in his car, and as he waited for his engine to warm up he couldn't help but think that Jenna had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he wanted to see them more often.

"Hey babe! I missed you so much at school today!" Lissa's ditzy voice reached his ears through his cell phone.

"'Liss, you saw me before like every period today." _Unfortunately,_ He added in his mind.

"I know baby, but we didn't really get to spend any time together. But we have my party tonight, so we'll have all the time in the world then." God, was she trying to be seductive? It was far from working.

"Yeah, about that…" Just as Jake was about to give in to his selfish wishes, he remembered Matty's text. _Be there or I'll kick your ass. _Well, fuck. "I totally cant wait. See you there Liss. Gotta go." And with that, he hung up the phone.

_Ding Dong._

_Kill me now. _He thought.

"Jakey!" Lissa's ditzy voice drifted out to him. She jumped on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Caught of guard, he quickly grabbed her legs to keep her from falling off of him.

"Hey, 'Liss." Mistaking his grip on her legs as an act of passion, she began to kiss up his neck, towards his lips. Looking around to see if anyone was staring at them, he attempted to move her off of him. "Woah, 'Liss, you know I'm not into PDA." _With you. _He added. Downturning her lips into a small pout, she hopped off of him, releasing her hold on his neck. It was then that he internally groaned at her choice of apparel for the night.

While Jake was rocking a casual look, featuring dark skinny jeans and a V-Neck T-Shirt with sneaks, Lissa was "sexified" from head to toe. She was wearing an EXTREMELY small skirt, a bikini top, and heels. Wow. He really was dating a whore.

Jake was a red blooded male. And like all other men, he didn't mind a little skin now and then. Lissa, however, was a completely different story. Every time they had a date or a public outing, she would wear the skankiest outfit she owned to impress him. If she really loved Jake, she would feel fine rocking the casual with him day to day. That was Jakes thought, anyway.

Realizing that she was noticing his staring and taking it the wrong way, he coughed awkwardly and rushed out, "IHaveToPeeByeLissa" and ran as far from his girlfriend as he possibly could. Having prayed for any familiar face, he was ready to praise the Lord when he saw Matty.

"Dude! It's about time you got here!" Matty slapped Jakes shoulder with one hand while his other hand held his cup of cheap beer.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to stall before I saw Lissa.." It was at the end of his sentence that Jake looked around to absorb his surroundings. When this party was called a "kickback", it was NOT an exaggeration. There were 20 people there, tops. Awkward. A familiar high pitched squawk shook him out of his reverie.

"Cupss Uppppp Laadiiiieeess!" Jake turned to see Tamara, the girl he had run into earlier that day, holding up her Red Solo Cup with two other girls she probably didn't even know, snapping a pic with her phone.

_Wait…if Tamara is here, that means that Jenna is most likely here somewhere._

Jake turned back to face Matty once again.

"Did you invite her?" He inquired. Matty winced.

"I actually invited her hot friend…and I guess she came along. She's kind of obnoxious, isn't she?" He laughed awkwardly.

"You don't mean Jenna Hamilton, do you?"

"Yeah, that's her! Dude, how'd you know?" Matty asked.

"Just met her today. How do you know her?" Jake prayed that the answer he thought was coming would never surface.

"Well, dude, between you and me…I might be kind of into her." Jake groaned internally. There went that chance. "We banged at summer camp."

"You WHAT?!" Jake nearly spat out his beer he had just acquired.

"Yeah, it was one of those things that just kind of happened…" Matty sniffed his armpits. The dude always did that when he felt uncomfortable. Jake was at a loss for words…thankfully, however, Matty was immediately distracted by a popular girl from our school as she practically begged him to grope her. That was the thing about Matty. While Jake was equally as popular as Matty, his friend had this easy going, if not careless, attitude with girls that tended to attract the school whores. Jake, on the other hand, was the type of guy that wanted a solid relationship. Just not with Lissa.

"Jaaaaaakkkeeeeyyy!

Speak of the devil.


End file.
